Why We're In Love
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: A series of short stories about the lives of Scorpius and Lily. Includes different takes on what it took to get them together and the struggles they faced in their lives. These get way better as you go along, I promise. Some of them are really old.
1. You Can't Leave Me

"You can't ever leave me, ok?" Lily lifted her head off of Scorpius' chest so she could look him in the eyes. Her arms remained tightly around his neck as he pulled her closer with his own arms wrapped around her waist. It was past curfew but that didn't stop them from being outside by the black lake. Scorpius' back was leaning against a tree, it was quiet outside but it was perfect. They had been dating for three months and they had grown more desperate to spend time together the closer it got to the end of the year. It was now April and Scorpius would be graduating soon and it scared Lily to death.

Scorpius looked down at the girl in her arms, it had taken the two a really long time to get where they were now, too long. But as he was looking down at the most beautiful girl in the world as she laid her head on her his chest and was happy. Sure he was scared out of his mind. In two months he was graduating and would be forced into the real world while she stayed behind at school. He knew that's where her fear came from, he could read it on her face. She was afraid that when he left, he was going to leave her behind, she was insane.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked Lily, forcing her to look in her eyes. "I've got you in my arms now," he pulled her closer for emphasis. "I'm never letting go."

"I'm scared." Lily whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I won't be able to see you for months on end and why would you want a girlfriend you can never be with and who is still in school? It doesn't make any sense for you to want me after the school year is done."

Scorpius let out a frustrated sigh before moving to sit down, pulling Lily down with him. She went to sit by his side before he redirected her to sitting in his lap so he could pull her close. "I am in love with you. God, I've been waiting for this moment . . . this moment right here where I get to hold you in my arms, and play with your hair," He ran his fingertips through her long red hair. "To be able to kiss your forehead when you are worried and just being here, with you. I don't if I only see you for five minutes once a decade because any time spent with you is worth all of the heartache and pain that those 10 years held. Besides, I haven't been friends with your family for this long and not found out how to sneak you out of this castle to see me"

"Ok you sap," Lily tried to make a joke, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "I love you too, now stop before it becomes impossible for me to stop crying." She went to dry her eyes, but Scorpius' thumb beat her to it, gently wiping her tears away.

"I am graduating this year, and then I will spend the next two years waiting for you to join me." Scorpius kissed her head.

"Good." Lily agreed, leaning back into her boyfriend's chest. "You are staying right here for now."

 **So I've decided that I need to write more Scorily and instead of making a lot of independent stories, I'm just going to put them all under one "story". They won't all fit the same timeline and they won't always be from the same universe because they will show different ways they could have gotten together and such.**

 **Let me know,**

 **Story Writer**


	2. Bugs

"Pssssssst," it was the only noise Scorpius could focus on as the bright colors surrounding his dreams faded. "Scorpius," the voice whispered as he opened his eyes to see that it was in fact still night time. "Babe, wake up," Lily's voice became clearer and he was able to recognize the fact that it was coming from right beside him where she also laid in bed.

"Lil, what's wrong?" He asked while blindly trying to find his wand that he knew would be on the nightstand right beside him.

"I had a bad dream and now all I can think about is flies living the rest of their lives with the jelly-leg curse on them." Lily said at a normal volume. Scorpius finally found his wand and a small light filled the room.

"What?" He asked, completely confused.

"Ok, so I had this dream where I fired an enlargement spell and it was supposed to hit Albus' nose but instead it hit a fly that was just minding it's own business and accidently flew into the way of the curse. So then I'm looking at a fly the size of a dog and it looks so angry. Then for some reason Albus decides he wants to know what the fly is saying and he uses some spell that temporarily translates a different species into english. And the fly just starts hurling curse words. I mean it was really impressive." And Scorpius looked at the crazy girl next to him to see that she was infact impressed with the vocabulary and had the expression that told him that Lily was trying to commit some of the phrases to memory. "Anyway," she responded coming back to the conversation, "He was pissed and he was complaining about how his wife wouldn't stop tap dancing because of us and I woke up to realize that there has to be thousands of bugs that have been struck by a curse. Think about it? I feel so bad, nobody ever thinks about them as innocent victims in all of this."

Scorpius took a deep breath before he was leaning up on one arm, hovering over Lily, looking down on her. "Let me get this straight, you woke me up, at," he paused to check the time, "3:15 to tell me that we have probably ruined the lives of thousands of bugs because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time? Bugs? You feel so guilty that you can't fall back asleep right now." He asked accusingly. Lily slightly shrank, embarrassed as she realized that she had in fact done just that.

"Maybe?" She squeaked.

"My god," Scorpius sighed and Lily held her breath, "I am so in love with you." And he leaned down to capture her lips for a long deep kiss.

"Good, cause I'm pretty sure anyone else would have left me by now." She giggled as they rolled over and Lily took control of the situation. "Now, thank you for loving me." And then they spent a nice hour together before falling back asleep.

 **So this actually spawned from an actual question I had about how many bugs have been victims of gun violence. Don't ask me, my brain isn't normal, it's fine.**

 **Let me know what you think,**

 **Story Writer**


	3. Let 'Em Talk

The door to the seventh year Gryffindor boys dorm slammed shut and all the boys looked up from their respective beds. In front of them stood Lily Luna Potter, she was wearing dark skinny jeans and a hoodie with heeled boots, she looked at each of the boys before point to the door. The first couple boys got the hint quickly, leaving the dorm with their homework or a book expecting to spend a couple hours in the common room. All that was left was her brother and her boyfriend, Scorpius.

"Albus," Lily smiled sweetly at her brother, "Get out please."

"NO! I may have said I was okay with you two dating but that doesn't mean I'm going to vacate MY room so you two can have . . . so you two can . . . can . . . oh don't make me say it. I'm not leaving because then I will have to be freaking thinking about the fact that I basically am allowing you to be gross together." He finally finished getting the words out with a frustrated groan.

"My god Al, obviously we aren't doing whatever it is that's going through your mind. In no way would I ever give you any indication as to what we are doing together. I don't need you knowing when or where or if we are together in that way . . . Merlin knows the first thing you would do is tell James who would tell Dad. Anyway, you and your group of friends have been occupying all of his time," Lily pointed at Scorpius who had been silently watching the argument unfold with a mixed look of horror and embarrassment. He and Lily hadn't had sex yet, they had a brief conversation about it, deciding not to rush it. But while he and Albus often talked about Albus' latest conquest, they very specifically didn't talk about his relationship with Lily. "So I came up here and made it very clear that you are not to disturb us. I promise nothing bad will happen and you can come to bed at 12:30 tonight which is in two and a half hours." With one last sweeping gesture, Lily ushered Albus out of the dorm leaving only herself and Scorpius.

"Thank Merlin," shouted Lily when her brother finally left the room. She quickly made her way over to her boyfriend to give him a quick kiss before sitting on the bed facing him. "Hello love," she said in a softer voice.

"Hello," Scorpius sat up in bed a little straighter. "I'm now going to have to have a really uncomfortable conversation with your brother for that so thank you."

Lily giggled as she unzipped her boots and threw them to the side. She stood up from the bed just long enough to through one leg over Scorpius' legs. "Well, I missed you." She leaned down to kiss him, soft and slow. When the two broke apart to take a breath, Lily rolled off of Scorpius' lap so that she was laying on his bed, one arm draped across his body, head on his chest.

"You know, you gave a lot of people something to gossip about tonight." Scorpius said softly to the girl lying on top of him. "You could have just asked meet you, now my prat of a best friend is going to be fuming downstairs and everyone will talk."

"I don't care." Lily said, laughing at how sweet it was, his worry for her virtue.

"You say that now, but people are cruel."

"Look," Lily sat up, putting her body weight on her elbow so she was hover just above Scorpius, "They will talk and say cruel things but I will know the truth. I will know that you love me and that eventually we will be together in the way that people already think that we are. I can't control what they say, but for once, I don't care when or if I'm in the paper because there will always be a picture of you and me." With that Lily laid her head back down on Scorpius' chest and nudged his arms until they wrapped around him.

They stayed like this for the rest of the night, talking and laughing and spending much needed time together. When 12:30 rolled around, Albus made his other dorm mates enter the room just in case, where they found both of them fully clothed and fast asleep. Albus had made sure none of his roommates spoke about why none of them were in the room. He too, knew that people would talk and there was nothing they could do to control gossip, but they could delay it for just a while.

 **I don't know if I love this story, but I don't know if I don't like it either, so I figured I'd let you guys decide.**

 **Let me know,**

 **Story Writer**


	4. Lily's First Boyfriend

"So let me get this straight," said Albus trying to understand exactly what happened that resulted in his best friend breaking his arm. "You punched a tree? How? Why? Who the in the bloody hell just decides 'you know what might be fun, punching a tree'? Merlin, there had to be a reason."

Albus and Scorpius, along with the entirety of the Weasley-Potter-Lupin-Longbottom-Scamander (and whoever else was considered part of this bloody big family) were at the Potter's annual week long retreat at the Potter Mansion. Once Harry Potter had saved the wizarding world he was finally able to look at everything he had been left, but that is a story for another time. Long story short, when he found out he inherited the mansion his father and generations before him had grown up in he decided to keep it but also decided it was much too large to actually live in. Instead, once a year he and his wife invited all of their family and friends to join them on vacation. They could lounge by the pool, play quidditch, explore the library and visit neighboring towns. The Potter family stayed for the entire week as family and friends filtered in and out all spending time enjoying their summer. Once Albus had started school, he was allowed to invite friends to spend the week here. Obviously, Scorpius received his invitation before they had left for Christmas holidays their first year at Hogwarts and he had been attending every year since.

Scorpius had arrived an hour ago with a black cast on his right arm. Most of the family hadn't even seen him yet seeing as they were in town or taking a nap or whatever it is that they do during the day before all coming together for dinner each night. But Albus had been camped out in front of the fireplace all day in anticipation of his friend's arrival. Of course he started asking questions before Scorpius could even wipe the soot off of his clothing. Scorpius had tried to wave him off before giving the flimsy excuse of having punched a tree because he felt like it.

"Look, just leave it alone ok? I got pissed off, punched whatever was closest and as punishment for being an idiot, Mum refuses to heal it with magic so I get to wear this shit until we leave for school." Scorpius told his best friend, hoping to put an end to the conversation. He knew that nothing less than the truth would stop the questioning but he was given a small reprieve as the front door banged open and Albus' family filtered in.

Scorpius had loved the Potter family. When he and Albus had first become friends there was a deep fear that they would only see his father when they looked at him. But maybe it was because when the world looked at their family they only saw The Chosen One, they understood that someone is so much more than their parents. Therefore, when Scorpius had visited the family that summer after his first year at Hogwarts, he had been pleasantly surprised when they treated him like another son.

When the family matriarch saw Scorpius, she immediately went to put her bags on the ground, reaching towards the boy to give him a hug. Upon seeing Ginny Potter, Scorpius had jumped up and made his way over to the woman who was like a second mother to him. Mr. Potter clapped him on the back before picking up what his wife had dropped. Finally, Lily Potter was standing there expectantly waiting for a hug as well, but when Scorpius moved towards her, she immediately grabbed the arm that was in a cast and began examining it.

"Oh Merlin Scorp, what did you do?" Lily gasped, turning his arm to see the entirety of the cast.

"Nothing, it was stupid," he muttered, embarrassed that she was making a fuss over him.

"Why didn't your mum fix it?" She questioned.

"Because I was stupid. It's supposed to be a lesson." This time his response was slightly bitter. All of these conversations could have been avoided if his mother wasn't trying to teach him some stupid lesson.

"Why not? You couldn't have messed up badly enough to deserve this? I mean -" Lily would have continued but her father's voice interrupted the interrogation.

"Lily, you have a letter here for you."

"That must by Lysander." Lily smiled brightly as she turned and left so quickly that she didn't notice Scorpius' jaw clench or his good hand to ball up in a fist at the mention of her boyfriend, but Albus and Ginny did.

"Why don't you boys go outside, I will bring you some tea in a minute." Ginny said softly with a hand on Scorpius' arm.

"Thanks," responded Scorpius before walking towards the backyard.

Albus was silent the entire walk towards the backyard and didn't speak until they had been sitting on the porch for a few minutes.

"You saw the article didn't you?" Albus finally spoke up.

"What article? The one detailing how the world has never seen Lily happier than she is with her new boyfriend? The one that says they can't imagine her with anyone better and they hear wedding bells even if they are both only 15? Perhaps the one that says no one will ever be good enough for her, because she is Princess Potter, but this guy? This guy might be. No, I didn't see the article."

Yesterday morning, Astoria Malfoy poured over this week's gossip magazine. Maybe it wasn't proper to love gossip, but old habits die hard so she allowed her guilty pleasure. She was flipping through the first few pages when the magazine was yanked from her hands, she looked up to see her son staring dumbfounded at the front page. She hadn't paid it any attention, figuring that she was going to read the main story eventually. Before she could question her son's strange behavior, he threw down the paper and stormed out. All over the front page was a picture of the youngest Potter child and some boy kissing her cheek. Lily looked really happy and the picture looked candid, not staged. Scorpius had been pissed, first because the girl of his dreams was dating someone and everyone apparently thought they were so in love. Scorpius had spent the better part of six years hiding his feelings for Lily Luna Potter. It had started as he boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She had caught his eye as she sat outside the train talking with her family. Albus was his best friend, he got along well with James, he loved being part of the Potter-Weasley family, but he was in love with Lily. Unfortunately, when the entire world tells you that you will never be anything better than your father before you, even if the important people tell you that's not true, you begin to believe the world. So Scorpius had long ago accepted that he would never be good enough for Lily, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell to see her with someone else. He hated himself even more for being angry, because it's true that Lily is happy. He had seen them together before the end of term. And if the article is right, he should just be happy for her and he kind of hated himself for not being nothing but happy for her. It was at about this point that Scorpius turned to punch a tree.

When Scorpius had walked back into his house yesterday with a bloody and broken hand, his mom had been very kind and understanding as she cleaned off the blood and set the bones right. She didn't question why he had stormed off nor why he had returned with a broken hand, she just gave him a sad smile and set to work. Then she decided his punishment, muggle healing as opposed to magic. She said it was supposed to teach him to control his anger, Scorpius thought it was cruel and unusual punishment.

Albus was at a loss for words for a while, looking at his best friend. "I know you're supposed to be the smart one between the two of us, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot. I've seen the way you look at my sister and it's not the way that most guys look at her. Trust me, you would not be invited to my house if that were the case." Albus frowned upon thinking about how the guys at school had begun looking at Lily in the last year or two. "You look at her the way my grandfather James looks at grandma Lily in all the old photographs, how Teddy looks at Vic. . . .I mean, my parents are in love, and I know a lot of people who are happily wedded but you all take it a step above."

"Thanks Al," Scorpius laughed bitterly, falling backwards, deeper into his seat. "But it doesn't mean anything if she doesn't like me back. I am just another one of her brothers Al."

Al couldn't help back the laugh that bubbled up behind his lips. "You're kidding right?" Scorpius gave his best friend a very confused look. "Merlin, for how much time you spend staring at her, you think you would have noticed that she looks at you the same way." Now Scorpius was really confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a dumbass dude." Albus responded. "Listen, you are just going to have to wait okay? I know that article was praising how happy Lily is, but that's because they only get small glimpses of her. You should know by now not to trust the paper. So, and I know this is going to be hard for you, but you're just going to have to wait. It'll work out in the end." Just as Albus was done, Mrs. Potter came out with a tray of tea and cookies. "Thanks mum, but I think I'm going to take my cup inside. Scorp is probably going to stay out here for a bit though." He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Leaving just Ginny and Scorpius on the porch.

"He's right you know," Mrs. Potter added, after placing the tray on the small coffee table. Of course she had been listening at the door for the last couple of seconds.

"I was expecting to get threatened when he found out I liked his sister, not a pep talk to be honest." Scorpius responded. Under any other circumstances, he would have never talked to the mother of the girl he like about said girl, but he was kind of having a rough couple of days.

"Well, the threat is only effective if you two are actually dating," Ginny smirked, "But don't be surprised, he has been rehearsing his speech for awhile. I'm pretty sure it includes Teddy and James on either side of him to make him look more menacing." Ginny let out a small smile, before she gave her adopted son a kiss on the cheek. "Don't give up hope. Dinner is in an hour." With that the matriarch left Scorpius alone with a lot to think about.

 **Hello,**

 **So I think this is my favorite chapter of this series of one-shots so far. Even though it took a completely different direction than what I had originally planned. Oh, well.**

 **Please, just one singular person review. Just one, that's all I want. Also, it you guys have any ideas let me know. I have broad topics that I could write, but no ideas about how to tell the story.**

 **Read, Review, and thanks for all you people do for writers like me,**

 **Story Writer**


	5. Dear Mum and Dad

Draco Malfoy was in his study finishing up a few things for work when his wife knocked on his door and entered without waiting for his response.

"Hello Love, are you almost finished?" Astoria asked her husband, sitting in an empty chair on the other side of his desk.

"Just about, a few letter to send and I'm done. What have you got there?" He asked, seeing the parchment in her hand for the first time.

"A letter from our son." Astoria said with a smile.

"Is something wrong? He's only been gone for a week and he never writes this soon." Scorpius had recently returned to Hogwarts for his final year of school and other than his first year - when he sent them a letter telling his parents that he had been sorted into slytherin - he rarely sent mail, and never within the first month of school.

"Actually, I think it's wonderful news." Astoria was practically beaming at her husband as she unrolled the parchment so that she could read her husband the letter.

"Mum and Dad, I wanted to write to you before you were able to hear from anyone else. Last night, I asked Lily Potter out on a date and she said yes. I don't think I've ever been excited for a date like I am for this one. I know that if it gets out there will be articles on this in the paper, but I really don't care. I'm in love with her, Mum, I really am. Hope all is well, see you at Christmas. Scorpius." Astoria couldn't keep the tears from welling up in the corners of her eyes. Maybe he is too young for her to hear wedding bells, but the fact that he wrote to his parents about her means something. He had never discussed the girls he dated before and they never brought the subject up.

"Well then," was all Draco could say. "Wait until Harry Potter finds out his daughter is going to be a Malfoy."

 **Here is a new chapter, I hope that you guys are enjoying these stories. The feedback I'm getting is positive but there isn't a ton so I'm not all that confident. Seriously, if you guys have a problem be honest. I am more than willing to do rewrites and work on my stories but sometimes a writer needs guidance.**

 **Read and Review,**

 **Story Writer**


	6. Witch Weekly Article: Expecting At Last

It has been almost three years since we watched our favorite couple walk down the aisle. Today, Witch Weekly is proud to confirm the rumors that Lily and Scorpius Malfoy are expecting their first child.

The couple first started dating when they were both still at Hogwarts. It was an unexpected relationship, but nobody can deny, they are adorable. They dated for five years, followed by a year and a half long engagement, but finally they tied the knot. Since then, we have all been waiting for them to bring a child to the world and our wish has finally been granted, thank Merlin!

Rumors of the pregnancy have been floating around for the last month or so, but until now the family has been unavailable for comment. Today, the Malfoy's released a statement saying: "We are extremely excited to announce that we are expecting our first child in July. We ask for the press and public to respect our privacy but we promise to keep you all updated with information as we see fit. Mother and baby are healthy and we thank you all for the well wishes."

We here a Witch Weekly want to be the first among those who say "Congratulations" to the happy couple. We are still waiting for any comment from Ginny and Harry Potter as well as Draco and Astoria Malfoy, but it is easy to assume that they are excited to welcome their grandchild into the world. This will be the third grandchild for the Potters, but the first for the Malfoys.

The Potter-Weasley family rose to fame after the Second Wizarding War, but have always requested their privacy, in exchange they have willingly given us information about important events. Therefore, we would like to continue to ask our readers to respect their privacy and we will continue to keep you all informed.

 **This is a little bit different format and think I want to write a series of articles that would appear in Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet but I wanted to try it out first.**

 **Please Review after reading,**

 **Story Writer**


	7. Potters and Redheads

Harry Potter popped the lids off of two firewhiskey bottles before handing one of them to his future son-in-law and sitting down. The two men had taken solace outside on the porch of the Potter Manor as the women stayed inside to discuss wedding details. Scorpius Malfoy had asked Lily to marry him not even 24 hours ago and his mother along with Ginny Potter and Lily were already discussing location and color schemes.

"Sir, I have to apologize," Scorpius stated, sitting up straight, "Yesterday wasn't planned. I wasn't supposed to ask her until next week, I had it all planned out. But we were at a park last night on the swings because she had begged for twenty minutes straight and I love your daughter and 'will you marry me' just sort of spilled out of my mouth. I was going to talk to you about it first, I wanted to make sure you knew I want to be married to Lily more than anything else in the world. I wanted her family there when I asked because I figured her mom would want to be there and I know my mom would have liked to have seen it. So I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before hand but I'm not sorry it happened, if that makes any sense." Scorpius looked at his soon to be father-in-law, hoping to see some form of understanding in his eyes.

Harry just laughed.

"When the war first ended," Harry began. "It took me awhile but I finally went through my inheritance. It was overwhelming to say the least. It took me countless hours at gringotts to sort through property deeds and insurance on heirlooms, not to mention the sheer brainpower it took to calculate just how much money I have been left because as a kid I grew up with no money at all." He paused there, caught up in an unexpected flashback to a cupboard under the stairs. But shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry pulled himself back into his speech. "Anyway, the last thing the Goblins gave me, were personal items that had been left for me. My mom's research about everything from potions and charms to prophecies. My dad left hundreds of pictures organized by when they were taken, starting from when he was a babys to his school days to when I was born. Then there's what Sirius left me, in a large box where dozens of journals. They started as just his own musings but somewhere around the time I was born, they started being letters addressed to me. There's a big break in years from when he was in prison but he started writing as soon as we helped him escape." Scorpius could tell that it was still so hard for Harry to talk about the war and the ones he lost, even after all these years.

"Anyway," Harry said, finally getting to the point of his long winded story. "There is a letter dated just after Christmas my fifth year at Hogwarts. It is a letter talking about how one day, I am going to marry Ginny Weasley even if I don't know it yet. According to Sirius, I'm too stupid to see the way she looks at me and too dim witted to notice the way I gravitate towards her when we are in the same room together. This is all evidence that I fully support now, but I would think he was crazy if he had told me back when I was fifteen. And the number one piece of 'evidence' that made him positive that I was going to marry Ginny? It was that fact that she's a redhead. Apparently, Potter men always fall for red haired women. I thought the tradition was over seeing as Albus is in love with a blonde and James has been married to a brunette for a couple years now. But I happy to see the trend remains." Harry chuckled to himself.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand. How has it repeated?" Scorpius asked perplexed, finishing his bottle of firewhiskey.

"Well, you have practically lived at my house for the past decade and you are one of my kids. Even if you weren't marrying my daughter, you would still be my fourth son. The Weasleys did me an amazing favor by taking me in all those decades ago, and I hope you feel as much a part of this family as I do. So maybe you aren't a Potter by blood, but you are a part of my family and you are marrying a redhead." Harry had a happy glint in his eye as he raised his glass slightly into the air. "So congratulations son, I'm happy for you two. But watch out, I think the red hair adds an extra spark to a person's temper." Both men laughed because they knew it was true.

The night wore on and eventually they were called into the house for dinner. While walking through the hallway towards the dinner table, Scorpius took notice of the pictures on the wall for the first time. Of course they weren't new, he had seen them many times before he just hadn't really looked at them. They were placed in a chronological order of sorts. The start of the hall featured Harry's parents when they were in school and still dating, then there were a few pictures of their wedding, flanked by all the Marauders. A few baby pictures of both Harry and Ginny, then there was a gap in time before the pictures picked up agains with the two of them during their Hogwart's days. It continued like this with the birth of each of their kids. The walls were full top to bottom with pictures. Then about three quarters down the hall, Scorpius saw himself in a picture. Then he noticed he was in most of the newer pictures. There was even a frame or two that was of just him, no one else in the Potter family and Harry's words from earlier really sank in. Somewhere along the way, he really had become a deep part of this family and this family imbedded themselves into who he was as a person. He was a part of the family picture taken every year at the Summer family retreat. There was a picture of him with his Hogwarts diploma.

As he sat down to dinner with his fiancee by his side and his future mother and father-in-law across from him, his wife-to-be squeezed his hand and he knew that he was in fact a Potter and merlin did he love the redhead beside him.

 **Hello,**

 **Another quick story. Please review. Please give me ideas. Thanks!**

 **Story Writer**


	8. Magnets

When Lily Luna Potter started dating Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the world never thought they would last. All the papers said that it was a publicity stunt or just teenagers making a mistake. The gossip magazines hypothesized that Scorpius was just trying to make his one true love, Rose Weasley, jealous. Some said they were trying to make a statement about Slytherins dating Gryffindors and there was the lovely opinion that their new relationship was just a cover so that Scorpius and Albus could date in secret.

Of course all of these theories were completely ridiculous and slowly everyone started to realize it. First, their families noticed, then friends, but eventually even the gossip magazines agreed, they were the perfect couple. Because they influenced each other for the better.

Scorpius never smiled, not really. He wasn't depressed or anything. He loved spending time with his friends and having a good laugh. But there is a large difference between grinning at the aftermath of a prank and finding himself breaking into a smile on a rainy Sunday for no other reason than the fact that Lily should be coming down to join him in the library to catch up on light reading while he studied.

Lily always had to make sure that she looked just right before going out in public or even heading to class. Having grown up in the public eye, she knew that she couldn't leave the house in sweatpants or not have her hair brushed all the way through. It's not that she had to look like a supermodel, in fact, if she look too good that would cause just as much drama and speculation as if she looked rundown and sick. So instead, she always had to look casual and put together. It was exhausting. But when she started dating Scorpius, she suddenly didn't care what the magazines said. She figured they were going to talk anyway so she didn't care if her hair was in a sloppy bun or if she just had to run to the store in sweats to get milk. She felt comfortable with him, and seeing as Scorpius had spent most of his free time at her house for the past seven years, he had already seen her at her best and worst. It didn't matter what the magazines said. He still told her he was beautiful every day, what more could a girl need?

Starting after the Wizarding War, Hogwarts began a school dance every year. It started as a way to raise school morale but became tradition. When Scorpius and Albus began Hogwarts, they made a pact that they would never go to the dance alone. For six years they always made sure to have a date and for every upbeat song they would be on the dance floor sort of swaying, dancing while still trying to look cool. But as soon as a slow dance started playing, Scorpius made a beeline for the tables. It didn't matter how serious of a relationship he was in with the girl, he refused to slow dance. That is, until he finally had a date that mattered. In his seventh year, he brought Lily as his date and held her close for every song the band played.

Lily had always been the smartest of her siblings and cousins. She didn't boast about it, but it was an undisputed fact. School came easy to her, she was able to pull the best pranks and while everyone knew who did it, no one could prove it. Her brain worked at a higher level than most. But despite how easy school was, she wasn't top of her class. She got bored too easily to pay attention in class and never turned in her homework on time. It frustrated teachers because they knew her potential but could never force her to show it. They tried detentions, they got her parents involved, they offered extra credit to pull her grades up, and they even tried to assign her more challenging work to stimulate her mind, nothing ever worked. That is until just after winter break had ended during her fourth year at school. The change was immediate and substantial. Suddenly, Lily was turning in all of her work ahead of schedule, she was staying after class to ask questions about theories above her grade level, even going so far as to start her own research projects to fill her extra time. She became a star pupil. It wasn't until years later that everyone found out why the change happened. During Christmas break, Lily had gotten another lecture from her parents about trying harder in school. It ended in yelling and Lily stormed out. Scorpius found her on the porch and somehow convinced her to care about her studies. Whatever it was that he said to her worked.

Lily and Scorpius were two very different people. Lily tried to be more carefree while Scorpius remained guarded. Scorpius always cared about his studies while Lily had struggled for many years to find any motivation to dedicate her time towards school. Scorpius rarely cooked enough (usually only one or two portions) and Lily always cooked too much food (enough to feed her whole family) even when she was just cooking for herself. They prefered different genres in novels, film and music. One of them, Lily, loved the thermostat turned way up while the other prefered a room kept cool. Not to mention the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors were never supposed to get along. It wasn't hard to understand why no one thought they would be good together. But what people didn't understand was that opposites do attract.

Lily forced Scorpius to be more outgoing, from little things like going to a playground at 10p.m. to spend time on the swings and Scorpius made sure that while he had fun they remained aware of their surroundings. He convinced her to care about school and she made him realized that not every assignment mattered. Malfoy cooked nightly dinners and Potter cooked for the crowd. They each read the other's favorite book so they could have a discussion. They took turns picking the movie for the night and created playlists that contained both of their music. Magic made an easy solution for both of them feeling comfortable with the temperature of the room. But most importantly, they could both agree that Christmas was the greatest time of year because it always featured a beautiful mix of Gryffindor Scarlet and Slytherin Emerald. Every road block had an easy solution because they loved each other more than anything else in the world.

 **Pretty, Pretty, Please: review. I'm glad to see that this story is gaining more reads but I'm not sure if you people actually like it or that more people are just giving it a glance and then leaving.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Story Writer**


	9. We Are Not Fooled

**We Are Not Fooled**

 _Everyone has been talking about the latest "it" couple to grace the Potter-Weasley family. Last week Witch Weekly was sent a picture of our favorite Daddy's girl Lily Luna Potter kissing Scorpius Malfoy. It was later found out that the kiss wasn't their first and that they had been dating for two weeks._

 _However, even with photographic evidence, this reporter isn't so convinced of the new couple's love for eachother. Everyone knows that Scorpius Malfoy has been in love with his "best friend" Albus Potter since they met. Why else would the two ignore the fact that their families never get along and that they are in two different houses?_

 _But then again, Scorpius could never disgrace his family name by coming out as in love with the enemy's son, so what's the next best thing? Well, its dating the enemy's daughter. Trust me readers, as soon as we get comfortable with these two, they will break up and then suddenly a Malfoy-Potter wedding will be announced with two grooms instead of one._

 _Lily Luna, we know you are trying to play the good sister, but we have found the truth._

 _Scorpius and Albus, we know the truth and we accept you, let us embrace your new found relationship._

"Scorpius," Lily shouted from across a few dozen meters away. He was sitting against a tree by the black lake reading a book. As soon as she was close enough she raised the article with a questioning look. "Why didn't you tell me that the only reason you are dating me is because you are deeply in love with my brother?" As soon as the question passed her lips, they turned into a smile.

"Well," Scorpius took a deep breath in, "I was hoping that I could keep my secret for years to come but the genius at Witch Weekly found me out. But if it's okay, I'm going to keep on pretending that I'm actually in love with you." Scorpius smirked up at his girlfriend. They were used to the articles by now, in fact it was almost entertaining to see what new theories the paparazzi could come up with. And just like that, Lily was sitting in his lap, leaning up against the tree by the Black lake. They kissed each other slowly so that everyone could see.

 **So it has been requested that I go back to these more light heart-ed pieces and I am happy to oblige. I'm glad that at least a few of you like the newspaper articles because I like writing them. I probably won't stop with the stupid and sappy chapters but I will try to have more fun pieces.**

 **Thanks for Reading, please review,**

 **Story Writer**


	10. Who Makes the Bed?

"Why do we even have to make the bed?" Lily complained as she leaned up against the door frame. She was ready to go, but Scorpius refused to leave the house before the bed was made.

"Because there is something satisfying about coming home at night, throwing off the decorative pillows and pulling back the sheets and collapsing into bed." Scorpius replied while beginning to add the pillows to the bed.

"You know what's also satisfying?" Lily asked, walking towards her boyfriend of two years.

"What?" He asked, finally finishing the task.

"Not having to worry about decorative pillows when we come stumbling in, trying to undress each other as quickly as possible." Lily whispered, close enough to lean her lips close to his ear. "In seconds, we could be making love under the sheets. We could be making love right now." She kissed his jawline, smiling when she felt him leaning in and responding to her actions.

"But," She exclaimed speaking again at full volume and pulling back, headed towards the door. "We don't have enough time for that now, because once we've disassembled the bed we will be already running late. Oh well." Lily left the room, headed towards the fireplace to meet her parents for dinner.

"Dammit," Scorpius hissed at her retreating back.

 **There will be a series of these really short chapters because I found a list of prompts about who does what in the relationship and I want to answer them in terms of Scorily.**

 **Read and Review,**

 **Story Writer**


	11. That Smirk

"Red hair, freckles, you must be a Weasley." Scorpius said in his smug, twelve-year-old bravado. In his defense, the girl in front of him had just told him, "Judging by the number of emeralds in your robes clasp, you must be the Malfoy that Albus keeps talking about." So, clearly the younger girl was asking for it. Plus, Albus had promised that his sister wasn't going to be joining the festivities until later that night. But he should have known that out of the dozens of actual Weasleys he would just so happen to find the one red head who could actually say, "Actually, it's Potter . . . not Weasley." And the look she gave him . . . the smugness because he had fallen into her trap, the twisted smile of having the upper hand, that was a look that he would be able to fall in love with again and again for the rest of his life. But it was much too early in his life for him to realize this, he was only twelve.

Scorpius hated mornings, but whenever the house-elves prepared pancakes, mornings sucked just a little bit less. He sat at the Slytherin table early on a saturday morning. As a part of his game-day routine, he woke up and ate breakfast long before the majority of people were awake to make sure they couldn't get in his head. He piled his plate high and took his time with breakfast and then when students started filtering in, he would head down to the locker rooms at the quidditch pitch so that he could be alone until game-time. This was the same routine since his first game during his second year and as far as he knew, no one else knew about his routine. He should have known that one person should have though.

"So Malfoy, enjoying the pancakes?" Lily asked, sitting down next to him and grabbing a piece of bacon, despite Gryffindor's table being a couple rows over.

"Mmmhmmm," He replied the best he could despite his mouth being full. Lily just giggled at his response.

"Well, I'm glad." Lily replied.

"What are you doing up so early?" Scorpius asked, finally able to speak.

"Just had to make sure the house-elves remembered?" Lily responded.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius questioned while Lily stood up and brushed the crumbs from her hands.

"You didn't ever question why there was always pancakes on game day?" Lily looked amused and that very familiar smirk appeared on her lips as he shook his head denying having made the connection. "Interesting, well good luck today Malfoy. Hope you don't mind losing to Gryffindor." And just like that the third year skipped out of the hall.

Scorpius kept that smirk in his mind throughout the rest of the day. The memory even seemed to help him deal with the fact that for the Albus had won the game making them tied 2 games to 2 for each year that they had played against each other.

After the match, in the locker rooms all the players began complaining about hunger, the game had lasted three hours and since there was no victory party for them to attend, food was their only priority.

"We played right through lunch," one of the chasers with a locker next to Scorpius, "Plus there wasn't even anything good for breakfast."

"You don't like pancakes?" Scorpius asked, personally offended by the comment.

"What do you mean, there weren't pancakes today, just biscuits and eggs." The chaser responded, very confused.

Then everything kind of clicked and he finally understood Lily's smirk from earlier this morning. She had known a secret, she knew that he was the only one who got pancakes because she had talked to the house elves. And just like that he fell in love with her all over again. But he wouldn't admit that to himself because she is the little sister of his best friends and she is too young for him and he has had a crush on Penny in Ravenclaw for like a month now.

This time, that all-knowing smirk was the first thing he noticed when he walked through the fireplace. Albus had invited Scorpius to Teddy and Vic's engagement party a few weeks ago on the contingency that he came early to help set up. Scorpius knew that Albus was the only one mandating his early arrival, not wanting to do all the work alone, but he loved the Potter's house so he came early anyway.

Lily was the only one in the foyer when he entered the room. She was hanging up somebody's coat and the moment their eyes met, she gave him that infuriating smirk.

"What?" He questioned. How could she have something to hold over him already? He had just arrived.

In an increasingly sexy voice she replied, "Nothing, I just like having all the information before you." And she turned to leave the room.

An hour or so later, just before guests were scheduled to arrive, Teddy pulled Scorpius into the hallway.

"What up, mate?" Scorpius asked, confused as to what this conversation would entail.

"My grandmother never regretted marrying my grandfather Ted, but she did miss her sisters. She couldn't stand up with her family's values, so she left and she never regretted it. I know that it's hard with the parents we all have and I think that's part of the reason you fit in with this family so well because you know what it's like to have everyone know every aspect of your life and constantly expect you to be your parents. I want you to know that you are part of this family and I'm glad that I can say we are related by blood. Therefore, I was wondering if you wanted to be one of my groomsmen?" Teddy asked.

Scorpius was shocked. They never really talked about the fact that they were related by anything more than his friendship with Albus. "I would be honored, thank you." He finally replied, holding out his hand to be shaken, instead Teddy pulled him in for a hug.

"Great! Anyway, we better get back, people should be arriving soon." Just like that the moment was over and they entered the main room to wait.

Hours later, Scorpius was leaning against a wall with a butterbeer in his hand when Lily walked up to him.

"How good of a dancer are you?" She asked.

"Very good, you've met my mother right? She taught me before I could walk. Why?" He replied, confused but interested to see where the conversation was going.

"Good, because if I have to dance with you, I don't want you breaking any toes." She responded and began to turn around again before he blurted out, "What do you mean?"

She turned around again with a smirk again that made his mind go blank and his heart rate speed up, "Well, James is Best Man so naturally he is walking Vic's her maid of honor down the isle. Then I refused to walk down the isle with Albus, so he is walking Dom. That leaves you and me and there is of course the photos and the dance where everyone in the wedding party is partnered up. So that means that I am dancing with you." She finished with a smile. Then her eyes narrowed teasingly and she added, "So don't step on my toes." And this time she really did turn around and leave the room. And once again he was left with nothing but the image of her smirk when he closed his eyes for even a second. And this time he couldn't deny how he felt about her, now the only problem was the fact that she could never feel the same way about her.

They started dating not long after Teddy and Vic's wedding and Scorpius never missed an opportunity to see that smirk on Lily's lips. Sometimes it was as simple as playing dumb and having her explain why he was an idiot. He loved that smirk because it was researved for him and only him. He felt like an idiot for missing all the signs for so long, but that didn't matter now because they were together and today was the happiest day of his life.

He watched as she finished up a conversation with her mother and Albus before she made her way over to him. She looked him up and down before she was finally within ear shot.

"Fancy dress-robes, must have cost a fortune Mr. Malfoy." She told him.

And even though he knew where this conversation was going, he decided to make the mistake anyway. "Freckles, red hair, you must be a Potter."

Her face light up at the fact that he let this happen, and with her trademark smirk she whispered, "It's Malfoy, actually."

 **Hello,**

 **I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time since I added a story and I would add a ton of excuses about being busy but in all honesty I had very little inspiration and what I have written is not very good. But, this idea just kind of hit me and I wrote it super quickly. I hope it turned out as good as I think it did. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Read and Review,**

 **Storywriter**


	12. Why Do You Love Momma?

Lily had grown up learning about some of the best relationships in history. Not just Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, but of true love in real life. She watched her dad whenever her mom walked into the room, his eyes lit up and he couldn't suppress a smile. She flipped through photo albums of Lily and James Potter, the famous couple who love each other and their son on such a deep level that they saved the entire wizarding world. The depth of love, it was a lot to look forward to, it was intimidating beyond belief. She had seen so many perfect couples, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, The Potters, the Lupins, even Teddy and Vic were soulmates. How could she possibly expect herself to be one of those lucky few to find her perfect match?

When she was little, maybe six, she had tried to figure out how someone knows they were in love with the right person.

She asked her grandparents who told her that they just knew. That obviously didn't please Lily very much, considering the entirety of her question was trying to understand how they could know. But before she could pester them further, her mom had come to pick her up to go home.

She had tried talking to her Uncle Ron when she was at his house visiting Rose, but he just got flustered and tried to change the subject to quidditch. Her Aunt Hermione tried to give a more scientific answer about chemistry and instinct.

Teddy had just started dating girls and he had broken up with yet another girl, so when Lily asked him, he told her, "I'll let you know when I figure it out myself".

James and Albus weren't smart enough to have an answer so she didn't even bother trying to ask them.

Her final stop was to talk to her parents.

She cornered her mom while she was making dinner. At all of six years old, she had a notebook and pen in hand. A part of her brain told her that she didn't know how to write well enough to actually take notes, but she decided it made her look serious and like she was demanding serious answers.

"Momma?" She questioned, having climbed on top of a barstool that surrounded the island in the kitchen so she could actually see what her mom was doing while she asked her questions.

"Yes sweetheart," Ginny looked up from where she was chopping carrots while the potatoes next to her were magically peeling themselves.

"How did you know that you loved Daddy?" Ginny paused for a second, searching her daughter's face for some hint of what brought up this question and some clue as to the answer she was supposed to give the six year-old.

"Well," She decided the truth was the easiest path for the moment. "I was kind of obsessed with your Dad when I was little. I was enamored by the idea that he was a hero and would come and slay the dragon from we and we would be whisked away into a happily ever after. Then, as I kind of grew up I realized that I still was in love with him but now it wasn't because the stories everyone told about him but because of my own experiences with him. Yes, he was still my hero but now it was so much more."

Lily tried to process what her mum was saying before coming to the frustrating realization that, once again, all anyone could say was that something changed and suddenly they were in love. "Mum, you didn't even answer the question. How did you know?" But before she let her mother answer, she got up to find her father. He was, after all, her last hope.

Her dad was in the living room reading in from of the fire when she climbed on the couch next to him.

"What's up love?" He asked her, putting his book away to give his daughter his full attention.

"Daddy, no one can answer my questions" She pouted

"Well, can I try?" He asked her, glad to see that his response brought a smile to her face.

"How do you know when you're in love? Momma said something just changed, and Grandma says 'you just know' but how?"

"Uh," Harry looked contemplative, in reality he was trying to come up with an answer that was appropriate for a six year old. 'Well, I think both your mom and Grandma are right. For me, I think I didn't realize when it was happening but looking back it's kind of obvious. I had only really liked one girl before your mother but with your mom it's completely different. It didn't like seeing her with any other guys because I knew they wouldn't treat her as nice as I would. I always wanted to be near her even if we were just going to sit quietly and study. I wanted to tell her everything and I never wanted to see her sad. I would have done anything to make her happy. I knew I loved your mom when I realized that making her happy was more important than making myself happy because if she is happy then I'm happy."

Lily looked up at her father with wide eyes, ingesting every word he spoke. "You have to promise me something Lily." Harry looked at his little girl and even though he knew she was young and there was no guarantee that she would even remember this conversation when she was old enough for it to be applicable. But he might as well try. "When you grow up, I don't want you to settle for some boy or girl, ok? All your mom and I want is for you to be happy and you may not have any luck with the first couple people you date, but I want you to hold out for the person that you know you can be happy with forever. It's okay to fight but your relationship can't be all about fighting and then making up. Find the man who you want to make happy no matter what, but more importantly, find the one who will do anything to make you happy. Promise me."

Merlin bless his little girl because she looked at him with big determined eyes as she replied "I promise Daddy." Then Ginny called them for dinner and the discussion was over.

Two decades later, Harry stood at the bottom of the large staircase in the main hall of Potter Manor in new dress robes, nervously swaying back and forth as he heard his wife and daughter prepare to descend the stairs.

When he saw his daughter in his wedding dress he couldn't breathe for a second. Where was the six year old asking him about love? When had she grown up and met someone and decided to get married? Finally Ginny let go of Lily's hand that she had been holding to help her down the stairs. "Ok, I will go take my seat, just wait for the music. I love you both." Ginny then kissed both of their cheeks and tried to hold back her tears as she made her way to her seat right in front of the alter.

"You look beautiful" Was all Harry could think to tell his daughter even if the words didn't quite feel significant enough.

"Thank you Daddy," Lily whispered, a small content smile across her face. They moved so that they stood in front of the big doors heading out towards the garden and waited for the music to start. The first note rang out and the doors swung open and the two took their first step forward. "I kept my promise you know," Lily whispered to her father.

Harry looked down at his daughter but she was only look towards her future husband who was standing at the end of a long line of chairs. "What promise love?" He asked.

"When I was six, you told me to find the man I would want to make happy and who would do anything to make me happy. It's him Dad, it's Scorpius." They were taking their last few steps now and for the first time since Lily had started dating, he felt that she truly would be alright. He knew she could protect herself, but he had worried that she would never find someone good enough for her - and obviously she hadn't, seeing as that is impossible - but now he was certain she knew what he was doing and Scorpius Malfoy was a good man. He could tell by the look in the man's eyes as Lily finally came to stand in front of him. Lily gave her father a peck on the cheek before turning towards her future. Harry took his seat to watch.

 **Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but here is another quick story (I say quick but I have had the idea for it for forever but have finally decided it was good enough for you all to see).**

 **Read & Review please,**

 **Story Writer**


	13. A Question Forgotten

"So it's a week out from the Minister's Ball" Scorpius' voice called Lily's attention away from the Daily Prophet sitting in front of her, it was just as well too seeing as she didn't need to read another article about how Teddy and Vic were 'having problems' even though she knew for a fact that they had never been happier.

"Yes it is, all that's left is for me to turn in my Herbology essay to Neville and then it will be break and I will finally be able to focus on the ball." She replied while munching on a piece of toast.

"So do you have your dress yet because my mother was asking what color dress robes I needed to get?"

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, confused as to what her dress had to do with whatever he was wearing.

"Aren't my dress robes supposed to match?"

"Match what? Match my dress?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

"Scorp, you've got to explain this one to me ok?" And maybe it was the clear confusion on her face, but suddenly it all made sense to Scorpius and a split second later embarrassment washed over his face and he looked down at his lap in horror.

"I forgot to ask you?" He whispered, more to himself seeing as he had seemed to figure out the answer.

His mistake clicked in Lily's mind and a grin spread across her face in delight. "Good things you weren't a Gryffindor, red is not your color," She giggled while pointing at his blushing cheeks. "Anyway, I already have a date, but I will see you there!" Then she kissed his cheek, which was warm due to the blush and then she went back to her paper.

"But we're friends, I thought we should go together, you know because we aren't dating anyone." He tried to salvage the situation.

"Sorry, someone else asked me first." She replied offhandedly.

Scorpius sat there confused. Who on earth had asked Lily to the ball? Sure, they weren't dating but that doesn't mean that it was pretty clear to everyone to stay away from the youngest Potter, he knew he should have asked her out, but now he was too late.

A week later Lily stood by the fireplace in her home nervously clutching her clutch waiting for her "date" to be ready for them to leave. She had taken a huge risk telling Scorpius that she had a date when she did not in fact have one, but she was hoping that he would take the bait and show up anyway.

After their conversation in the Great Hall, Lily had rushed to find her cousin to find out what she should do. Had she just messed up the relationship she had been dreaming of for years. But Rose, being the genius she was, suggested that the two of them go together as 'dates'. The idea being that if anyone questioned it, they didn't want to go dateless so they chose to go together. Rose thought that by Scorpius not knowing who Lily was going to the ball with could help make him jealous enough to finally act.

Rose finally made her way into the living room in a dark blue gown that hugged her waist and flared out, it was simple and elegant, fitting Rose's personality beautifully. She had taken forever to pin her hair up just right. Lily had decided to keep her hair down in loose curls to cover her bare shoulders. Her dress was black with just enough sparkles for their reflection to catch someone's eyes and pull the attention to her. Its straps encircled her arms as opposed to going over her shoulders and the neckline dipped just low enough for her to feel sexy and powerful but was modest enough that her father would let her wear the dress in public. As embarrassing as it was, she had found heels specifically to match the height difference between herself and Scorpius so that she was finally just below his eyes as opposed to the barely passing his shoulders height that she usually was. She had spent weeks looking at dresses in magazines and then when she narrowed in down to a few options she had them ordered at a local shop in Hogsmeade where she could try them on and find this one perfect dress. She had spent nights imagining what Scorpius was going to say when he saw her.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked Lily while double-checking her clutch.

"Yep," Lily replied while subtly checking to make sure that it wasn't obvious that her wand was tucked into a small thin pocket at her thigh, designed to be easy to reach and enchanted to not be seen.

"Alright, I'll go first and wait for you on the other side?" Rose walked towards the fire, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

"See you then." Lily counted the recommended 45 seconds after seeing the flames engulf her cousin before they both disappeared before following her.

When the Ministry of Magic came into view after a few seconds of swirling through the floo networks, Lily couldn't help the smile as she looked at the Christmas decorations but they didn't hold her attention for long. She had to look down as she stepped out of the floo to make sure that she didn't trip when she saw a hand reach out. Thankful for the assistance, she took it as she finished her climb over the lip of the fireplace (whoever designed this really should be hexed). When she looked up, still holding the hand of the person who came to her assistance, she saw that it was the man she had been thinking about all day, all year.

"Hello," She smiled at Scorpius before taking in his appearance, she did love seeing him in dress robes.

"Hey," Scorpius replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I kind of convinced your date to allow me to escort you instead."

Lily look at him confused before seeking Rose who was watching the events unfold nearby. She gave her cousin a grateful smile and mouthed 'thank you' before turning back to Scorpius.

"Well," She replied, once again looking him up and down, "Only because your robes match my dress."

 **Two in one night. This is another story that I had half-written just waiting to be finished for months. I hope you all enjoy it. It amazes me how many people read this fanfic but I would love it if I could get some review. Also, it would help me to update faster if you gave me a few prompts if you've got them.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Story Writer**

 **Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes especially of the Harry Potter words. Sometimes spell check fixes them, sometimes it doesn't and after looking at the red squiggly lines for a few minutes I can't tell if I freaking spelt the word right or not so I'm so very sorry**


	14. Run Away With Me

Scorpius stopped his pacing for a moment to check that his robes were centered before he took up his long strides that took him back and forth in front of the mirror in his room. He still wasn't sure about the whole wearing white robes thing he didn't have a ton of color in his skin and , but he didn't really get a choice in the colors and he liked the idea of inverse wedding colors. Tonight, he and the bridesmaids would wear white with black trimming, while the bride and groomsmen wore black with white trimming. Whenever questioned about the strange choice to reverse the typical wedding colors, he had a simple reply: "I don't really care what I'm wearing as long as she's walking down the aisle towards me."

Checking his watch again, he speed up his pacing. He kind-of wished that Albus hadn't gone to make sure that everything was ready because he could really use someone to talk to right now, just to pass the time until his mother called him down into the vineyard. He was ready, that wasn't what he was worried about. In fact, it was the only thing he was sure of. He just hated the waiting, the anticipation. He hadn't seen his bride in 36 hours and that was entirely too long plus there was that small fear that she would run, leaving him completely heartbroken. But she'd never do that to him.

Between his twenty first and twenty second trip passing the mirror, a knock on the door jolted him out of his deep thoughts. Taking a deep breath, thinking this was either Albus or his mother asking if he was ready, Scorpius took one last look in the mirror and swung the door open with a huge and eager smile on his face.

"Oh," Scorpius visibly deflated, "What's up Rose?" He stood there in the doorway, a bad feeling bubbling inside him. But he made a fatal mistake of leaving just enough room for the girl to sneak past him, gently pumping his shoulder getting through.

With a quick pitstop to make sure that Rose hadn't messed up his robes bumping into him, he turned to face her. "You look nice." He tried to start the conversation that Rose clearly wasn't going to start herself, seeing as she hadn't answered his first question and refused to make eye contact now.

"Thank you," Rose replied. She was wearing her white bridesmaid dress with her hair pulled up into an elegant bun with a few strands of hair framing her face.

"So, what are you doing here Rose, you don't have any other duties to fulfill?" Scorpius checked the doorway, hoping that at some point his mother or Albus would come save him.

"I was just came from downstairs, it looks so beautiful. She really did an amazing job choosing everything. Even these dresses." She said, lifting up the skirt of her floor-length gown. "I mean when I heard she was wearing black and the rest of us were wearing white, I thought she had gone crazy but it looks amazing."

"Yeah." Scorpius smiled at the mention of his future wife. "I haven't seen everything yet, they were still setting up when I was ushered up here but I think it's going to really look -"

"It just really got me thinking about the old days, you know?" Rose interrupted and something in Scorpius' gut told him that he didn't like where this conversation was headed. Honestly, he and Rose hadn't had the best relationship the last few years. They used to be really close alongside Al. However, since they left Hogwart, Rose had spent less time hanging out with them and when she was there she seemed uncomfortable. For some reason, he had a feeling he was about to find out why she had gotten so distant.

"After all those years staying up late finishing assignments in the common room by the fire, did you ever think you'd end up here? You're married, Albus earned his potion master license and has already published. When did we grow up?" Rose moved to take a seat on loveseat set up in the corner.

"Yeah, it's crazy right? Did you read Albus' paper? It was rather brilliant." Scorpius again checked the door for a passerby.

"I haven't had the chance. You know, trying to figure out my life and everything. Finding a new place to live and such."

"I thought you were living with Richard?" Scorpius questioned.

"We broke up, it just wasn't right. He loved me but I think there's someone better out there for me."

"Well, if it's not right, then it's not right. So good for yo-"

"Runaway with me." Rose interrupted him.

"What?" Scorpius was really hoping that he had heard her wrong or misunderstood her somehow.

"I - I just, looking at the decorations and seeing you in your robes I can't help but flashback to that day and hating myself for saying no to you all those years ago." Tears started streaming down Rose's cheeks. "I should have said yes. You told me you loved me and I rejected you."

"Rose, that was a long time ago." Scorpius didn't know how to handle the crying girl in front of him.

"But you told me you loved me and I'm sorry I messed that up but I know that I love you too. I know that now, I promise. I fucked up but I love you so so much. It was just too quick for me when we were in school and maybe this is the worst timing in the world, but I'm sure you love me too." Rose looked so lost and hopeful all at the same time.

"This might be the worst timing?" Scorpius erupted. "I'm supposed to be walking down the aisle to marry the love of my life in twenty minutes."

"Exactly! I can't let you do this if you feel for me what I feel for you." The tears picked up speed, falling down Rose's cheeks, smearing her mascara everywhere.

"But I don't. When I was 16 there was a chance - or at least I thought there was - but that was before I had ever been in love. Merlin Rose, I grew up and actually fell in love. Maybe things would be different if had said yes, but honestly? I think I would still be standing here ready to marry her because what I thought I felt for you is nothing compared to how much I love her. I can't live without her." Scorpius' had resumed his pacing as Rose's silent tears turned to muted sobs. "I'm sorry that your life hasn't turned out how you wanted it to. I know you had big plans and I know that not getting a job after Healer training was a setback but you can't just rewind the clock to fix your mistakes. You can't crash my wedding because you wish your life had turned out differently."

"Why her? Was it just because she said yes? Does she know that you only started dating her after I rejected you." Maybe Scorpius little rant had pushed it too far before, but it had cause Rose's mood to shift rapidly from depressing sobs to rage.

"Leave." Scorpius' voice was firm and his expression left now room for argument.

"You're right, I guess I need to get ready for the bridal processional." Rose gave a sadistic smirk, remind Scorpius that he couldn't actually kick her out of the wedding without letting everyone in her family know what was going on and causing a huge problem for his bride.

"Well," Scorpius matched her smile all the same, "I'll see you down there. I'll be the one the one smiling like crazy as the love of my life walks down the aisle and we get to start the rest of our life together. Try not to be too focused on the fact that you're here without a date as you watch your younger cousin get married. And I swear to god, if you ruin this day, I will make sure you regret it for the rest of your life. Because that is what you do for the woman you love."

With that, Rose ran out of the room crying and Scorpius was finally able to exhale the breath he had been holding for the entirety of the conversation.

Time began to more rather quickly after that. Albus came to get him and he was forced to greet all his guests before it was time for him to take his place at the alter. He didn't see Rose until she walked down the aisle with James Potter. No one would expect that she had been crying just a short time before. But a few minutes later, none of that mattered because Lily Luna Potter was walking towards him in a black wedding dress with the biggest smile on her face and his heart melted. He knew he had chosen correctly and he thanked Merlin everyday that Rose had told him "no" so many years ago.

 **Hello,**

 **Please thank you for reading and please, please, please leave me a review. I absolutely love it when I get reviews and private messages from people. If you ever want to talk Scoriliy headcannons or have story ideas or really anything, please send me a message. Last thing, this will be posted in both Why We're In Love but also as it's own one-shot story because I really like this story and wanted to show it off. Sorry if that's bragging too much or sound conceited or something.**

 **Story Writer**


	15. A Father's Perspective

Dating someone in the Weasley-Potter family was never something Draco would have wanted for his son.

It wasn't some misplaced idea of superiority, in fact it was probably the other way around. He didn't think there would ever be a time or place in which a Malfoy could be seen as good enough for a Weasley, let alone the Princess of the wizarding world. At least, not for a couple more generations. There was too much history left over from the war and the fact that Harry Potter himself had personally insured that Draco and his mother never faced jail time was a debt too high for Draco to ever repay. So Draco had made it his life's mission to live life well and honest so that he never had to make Harry regret the mercy he had shown Draco. Part of that agreement included that his family stayed as far away from the Potters and Weasleys as possible.

The irony never failed to leave a wry grin on his face, Draco had spent his school years walking around like he owned the place, only for Potter to end up King (and even worse, he didn't want to be King, he was too noble for that). Even after two decades, there was still a bias that followed Scorpius around because he was a Malfoy. Despite his son being nothing like he was when he was younger, people would always accuse him of dark magic and prejudice. When Scorpius Malfoy was born, editorials emerged questioning whether or not Draco was attempting to rebuild the Death Eater's army. When Lily Potter was born, they named her the Princess of the Wizarding World and people lined up for hours to see her parent's carry her out of the hospital post her birth.

When his son became best friends with Albus, Draco held his breath waiting for the backlash. There were a few articles angry about the friendship, a few letters sent to the house with small threats. But the first photo showing the two boys eating ice cream with the savior of the wizarding world hushed all the press. As long as Harry Potter said that the boy was ok, then the wizard community would accept him, even if they had to make sure to keep one eye on him.

At the end of Scorpius' fourth year of Hogwarts, when Draco was picking him up at the train station, he saw his son talking to the youngest Potter and the look on Scorpius' face said it all. They wouldn't start dating for a couple years, but it didn't stop Draco from being scared out of his mind. He knew to expect death threats, he knew that they wouldn't be able to go out in public without harassment, he knew that Scorpius would be accused of recruiting Lily to the dark side. Deep inside, he knew that his son would no longer be seen as acceptable to spend time with the Potter family. There was a big difference between being friends and the possibility of being married into the family and corrupting it from the inside out. The community would revolt. He wanted to kept his son from the heartache and he wanted to spare Lily from being dragged through the metaphoric mud. From the moment he saw the two talking together, he knew that they couldn't date, that it would be more trouble than a simple crush was worth. But then, Scorpius brought Lily to Malfoy Manor for dinner shortly after they started dating while the relationship hadn't yet been made public.

And she was perfect for his son.

Lily stepped through the floo like a pro, not missing a step. That was clue number one, Draco's great-great-grandfather had designed the exit out of the fireplace to trip people up, the idea being that the Malfoy family would know about the step and all other guests would stumble and look week. Even if Scorpius had warned Lily about that step, it takes a special person to be able to adjust and not fall on their first try.

When Lily stepped out of the floo, she stood tall with her head held high. She looked sophisticated and proper like the Malfoys train for years to portray, and yet at the same time she had this brilliant smile the second she saw Scorpius on the other side of the fire. Her smile was infectious, immediately spreading to his son before quickly moving on to his wife.

After a few seconds, all eyes turned towards Narcissa Malfoy. She sat tall and strong in her chair even though Draco knew that sort of effort drained her. He had a long talk with his mother the night before, speaking mostly on behalf of his son, about being nice to Lily for her first dinner in the manor. Her reply had been a firm: "We shall see". No one was afraid that she would hate Lily because of who her family is but more because Narcissa had become extremely protective of her grandchild. As everyone held their breath, Narcissa slowly stood. She took a second to visibly look Lily up and down, before she slowly nodded her head in approval then headed into the dining room.

And from that moment forward, Lily had a place in their family.

Astoria loved having someone to shop with, especially someone who could handle going into the Muggle world was well as the magical world. Something she had dearly missed out on due to having a son instead of a daughter was buying dresses and trying on shoes with someone who could truly have fun doing so. Narcissa, while still believing no one was ever going to be good enough for her grandson, felt that Lily just might be as close as Scorpius was ever going to get. But no one approved of the two ending up together more than Draco.

She was smart and witty with a good head on her shoulders. She loved her family and hated the paparazzi. She never jumped on the bandwagon but was open enough to let an honest-to-god argument persuade her if it truly made sense. But most importantly, Lily loved his son more than life itself and it was clear in every gesture she made and every word she spoke about him.

So who cared if her last name was Potter? In the two decades since the war had ended a lot had changed in the world and yet a lot had stayed exactly the same. Draco wasn't concerned about blood-purity anylonger but he was worried about what was best for his son. In all his concern about what was going to be best for his son he had forgotten that he didn't have any say in what Scorpius did.

Years later, Scorpius made a stop at Malfoy Manor before heading to the apartment he shared with Lily.

Draco was instantly worried as his son began pacing back and forth in front of him.

"What's wrong son?" Draco and Astoria placed themselves in front of the fire while waiting for Scorpius to reveal why he had visited.

"I'm just nervous. I'm think I'm going to ask Lily to marry me this weekend." He replied with a small smile on his lips.

Astoria jumped to her feet while letting out an excited scream while wrapping her arms around her son.

"Well, it took you long enough." Draco responded from his seat.

 **Hello Friends,**

 **I'm not really sure what happened with this chapter or why it ended the way it did but it has been sitting on my hard drive for a very long time and I haven't yet been able to get it right where I want it but it's finally in a place where I think it is good enough for you all to see.**

 **Please tell me what you think and if anyone has any ideas, please tell me. I'm at a loss for new ideas and have no idea what to right now.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Love always,**

 **Story Writer**


	16. Star on Top of the Tree

Scorpius rolled his shoulders backwards in an attempt to work out all the kinks while the lift took him up to the eighth floor. It had been a long day but the fact that he was just a few hundred yards away from his couch and hopefully his girlfriend had something planned for dinner.

When the lift finally arrived at the eighth floor, he began digging in his satchel for his keys as he made his way down the hall to his apartment. Without opening the door, he knew what was in store for him because the distinct smell of warm cookies and hot chocolate meant that Lily had decided to get into the christmas spirit.

Scorpius entered their apartment and stared in disbelief at how much his apartment had been transformed since he had left this morning. There were clear white lights strung across the frame work of the ceiling. The table in the hallway the had held a simple bowl for keys wand flowers had been changed so that the bowl had hand-painted snowflakes and poinsettias were sitting on each end of the table on top of a runner that helped to tie all the different colors together. All the windows had either a snowflake or a snowman lit up.

As he progressed he found that the decorations only got more festive. The throw pillows on the couch looked like presents and a fleece blankets with snowmen was folded and draped across the back. The coffee table had a table-cover and matching christmas coaster. The fireplace mantel had stocking alreading hanging down and a few nutcrackers were evenly spaced out across the empty space. He was nearly certain that if he went into his bedroom, he would see that the sheets on the bed had been changed to match the season.

In the corner stood a ten foot tall christmas tree and something told Scorpius that it was only that small because the roof of the apartment was going to be in the way if the tree was any bigger. Colored lights were strung up and down the tree and any remaining open spaces were filled with hundreds of ornaments. He took a step closer to examine the tree and smiled when he saw the collection of ornaments that he had bought Lily over the years.

Thanks to the fact that Scorpius was friends with Albus long before he had started dating Lily meant that it didn't throw him off by her obsession with the holiday their first Christmas as a couple. She practically wore Christmas sweaters everyday starting December 1st and started decorating as soon as her parents would allow her. She was obsessed with finding the perfect present for every person in her life and baked more cookies than he had previously thought possible. Due to her love of the season, he always made sure that part of her christmas present included an ornament that symbolizes something that happened in their relationship that year. Even before they started dating, he would give her a broomstick or character from a movie that they had seen together. Scorpius had never been big into decorations or the christmas spirit but he could never deny her the satisfaction (and in all honestly, he firmly believed it would be a deal breaker if he refused to participate),

"Lily." He called out across the apartment.

"In the kitchen babe." She responded.

He stood into the doorway leading into the kitchen and just watched the woman he loved. Lily was standing at the island with a snowman spatula in her hand as she moved cookies from the pan onto a cooling rack. Dozens of different types of cookies had already been packaged into tupperware containers and the kitchen had been decorated as intensely as the rest of the apartment.

"God, I love you." He told her as he took in her appearance. Despite the large amount of flour and sugar on her apron (it was green with a felt buckle meant to maker her look like one of Santa's elves) she didn't have a hair out of place. Her beautiful red hair was in a simple ballerina's bun. She was wearing a dark grey sweater with black leggings. Simple, but beautiful beyond belief.

She looked up at him, taking the complement with a small grin. "Thank you," she replied.

"I see you were very busy today." He gestured towards the cookies, even though he was pretty sure the gesture was unnecessary for her understand what he was referring to.

"Yeah, I went to work and just couldn't focus on anything so I faked sick and came home." She smiled at him sheepishly. "It was time for Christmas and I couldn't bare looking at these walls without a christmas tree or lights."

Scorpius chuckled as he made his way around the island so that he could wrap his arms around her. "Well, I'm glad that you are obviously feeling better love." He whispered into her hair.

"Yeah, sorry if it's a little early this year but the Americans always start decorating after Thanksgiving so I decided I could start decorating too. Who cares if it's still November."

Scorpius lovingly rolled his eyes at her antics but wrapped his arms arounder her tighter anyway.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. Turning in his arms while wielding her snowman spatula. "I saved the best part for you though." She led him back into the living room so that they were standing in front of the tree. She reached onto a side table where all the remotes were to pull out a giant gold star with the plug swinging down and dragging against the floor. "You get to put the star on top of the tree!"

Scorpius collapse on the couch, "I'm tired babe plus decorating is your favorite thing, you should put the star on top of the tree."

Lily suddenly looked very guilty before she stepped towards him and sat on his lap. "Well you see," she said slowly, "I didn't so much leave you the star to put on the tree as much as I couldn't reach even on the step-stool to put it on top of the tree."

"Ah, I see. So you are just using me for my height. You know you're a witch right? You could just levitate the star onto the top of the tree."

Lily gasped and lightly slapped his chest. "Magic is the easy way out. It takes all the fun out of it. We can't use magic because that will ruin everything. Christmas has enough magic it doesn't need our help."

"You're right love, I'm sorry." Scorpius once again wrapped his arms around Lily, before standing up, carrying her around the waist.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked before dissolving into laughter.

Scorpius stepped onto the step-stool with Lily still in his arms and then hoisted her up until she was tall enough to put the star on the tree.

"There you go, we can make it a joint effort." He told her as she leaned forward and plugged the star into the christmas lights wrapped around the tree. When she had finished, she patted the arms wrapped around her waist and he set her on the floor.

Scorpius once again collapsed onto the couch while Lily left to go into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with two mugs in her hands, passing one off to her boyfriend before climbing back into his lap. Once they had adjusted, they just sat there in silence looking at the tree.

"Merry Christmas Lily." He eventually whispered.

"Merry Christmas Scorp." She replied and then silence engulfed them again.

 **Okay, so I know I just posted a chapter and the author's note included a monologue about how I've been running out of ideas and I promise that is still true. But I'm sitting in my living room next to a very tall Christmas tree and have inspiration struck, so here you are.**

 **Have a very Happy Holidays if I don't update again for awhile.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **Story Writer**

 **P.S. I wrote this super freaking quickly so I am sorry for the many mistakes that I probably didn't catch because I only briefly edited it. Sorry!**


	17. The Two Lives of Lily Potter

"Go talk to her," Lily insisted. Hugo had been hovering all night, not wanting to leave her alone but also really wanting to go talk to his crush, Alexandra.

"Nah it's fine, I'm spending time with my favorite cousin." Hugo wrapped his arm around Lily but couldn't help but watch Alexandra from across the room. She turned and caught his eye, waving at him and for Lily that was the last straw.

"Lysander and I broke up a month ago, you don't need to hover anymore. Go and make her your girlfriend and leave me alone." She begged.

"Fine, but please go talk to people. Have fun for once in your life." Lily attempted to protest before Hugo interrupted her. "I know, I know, you hate actually being yourself at a party because reports and whatever. But just do something spontaneous tonight ok?" Then he kissed her cheek and went in search of Alexandra. In her heart, Lily knew that Hugo was just looking out for her but the more he hovered the guiltier Lily felt about not actually being upset about her breakup. She had been dating Lysander for over 6 months but in the last couple weeks she realized that she was in love with someone else and when she found out that Lysander had cheated on her? Well, she was more relieved than anything because it meant that she had a good reason to break up with the boy.

Despite his request, Lily decided to stay in the corner where she felt safe and comfortable watching the crowd. She found all the familiar faces that is to be expected at a ministry gala. The minister of magic was trapping her father in a conversation, Lily was positive that the minister didn't have anything important to say it was just good publicity to be seen talking to THE Harry Potter. Her mother was talking to a group of her Aunts and Albus and James were in a conversation with Scorpius. She could stay there for the rest of the night and then just leave. She could stay there watching Scorpius, he would be completely unaware of her and then she could go home.

Lily could see exactly how her life would play out if she choose to stay right here in her corner and watch Scorpius go about his life. He would fall in love with a beautiful woman and have adorable children. They would be so in love and maybe Lily would also find a wonderful man to marry and have a family with. But there would always be a small voice in the back of her brain that reminded her that she wasn't quite as happy as she could be. That while she had found plenty of satisfaction and happiness in her life, she hadn't achieve the absolute bliss that she would find with that man standing just across the dance floor.

But there was another option. Lily hiked up her dress in both hands and marched across the room until she was standing in front of the Malfoy heir. He paused in his conversation with her brothers to look down at her with a smile that portrayed an emotion that ran deeper than just friends. She didn't give him even a moment to say hello before her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to a respectable height so that she can kiss him.

"Lily!" She heard one of her brother exclaim from behind her but she didn't care because Scorpius had begun to reciprocate the kiss.

After a few moments they broke apart, identical grins upon both of their now red lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that," Scorpius murmured.

Lily threw her head back laughing before adding, "I was just about to say the same thing."

Scorpius too chuckled before nodding towards the entrance, a silent request that she go for a walk with him away from wandering eyes. She agreed by hooking her arm with his and taking a step towards the door.

The rest, you could say, is history. They started dating that night and then got married a few years after. They grew up and had a family with four kids and two dogs. They had a home out in the countryside and hosted family dinners there once a month. They lived the rest of their lives in each other's company. Maybe not happy all the time, but they were together for better or worse and that led to a very happy life indeed.

"Hello!" A voice, loud in her ear brought Lily back to reality. She was back at the ministry's ball looking at Scorpius from across the room. Her cousin, Rose, had approached her during her day-dreaming.

"Sorry, what?" Lily asked her cousin, mind still primarily focused on the life she had imagined.

"Just passing along a message from Hugo. I don't really know what it means but he said to quote him exactly." Rose stated, rolling her eyes at her brother's theatrics.

"What did he say?"

"Embarrassment is better than regret?" Rose quoted before taking a pause, as if to recall the memory of received her brother's message, before nodding in a confirmation to herself that she had gotten the message correct.

"Thanks Rose," Lily told her cousin, already losing focus on the girl before her.

Hugo wasn't wrong of course. If anything, his message was more than a little cliche. But had she not just been thinking about her two futures? Yes they were over-simplified. If she didn't talk to him this very instance, that doesn't mean that she doesn't have a chance with him in the future. Hell, there is nothing to say that they could start dating and end up hating each other's guts. So many things could go wrong and there were always the possibility that this was the path that she was supposed to take. Maybe Lily was supposed to stand against this wall for the rest of the night and when she went to leave she would meet the love of her life just outside those doors. It was possible, right?

No, not really. Something was telling her that if she didn't take this risk, that if she didn't go up to Scorpius Malfoy right this instance, she would miss out on a lifetime of happiness. And even if that wasn't true, it gave her the courage she needed to hitch up her dress (for real this time, not just a fantasy) and march over to Scorpius Malfoy.

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you have all had a wonderful New Year! I have many stories in progress and I'm not sure whether or not I need to make them independent stories (whether it's because I need to make it a higher maturity story or it's going to be in a couple different parts) so I would like to encourage you to look at some of the other Scorily stories on my profile!**

 **Please, Please, Please, Please, Review!**

 **Thank you all,**

 **Story Writer**


	18. An Escape

The Room of Requirement had taken decades to repair itself, and in the end, all it really needed was to have a purpose again.

The Room of Requirement has a long history of being exactly what it's students require. A nice place to study, a loo when there isn't one in sight. With the Second Wizarding War it had transformed itself into a war room and a safe place to sleep but the cost was great. It's insides had burned up and with it, all the secrets and gifts that students had left for the Room to protect for all these centuries.

And so the recovery was long, most believed the room didn't work anymore. Neville still tried every once in a while once he got a teaching job. But nobody really _needed_ the room. Not like it used to and it wasn't really a secret anymore so it faded into existence. Every year a group of 4th years will try their hand at entering the room after they learn about the student resistance of 1997 and the lead up to the Battle of Hogwarts. Yet, they never got it working. Maybe it was because right before the end it was the stronghold for the resistance, it was hard to muster the magic for something as small as a first year needed a bathroom.

But for Lily, the room remade itself or at least that was Scorpius' theory.

He had heard about the room from his father. A few weeks before Scorpius left for Hogwarts in his first year, his father had sat him down to explain why everyone would judge the poor eleven year old before he had a chance to open his mouth and speak. His father told him everything, for better or worse, out of fear that when he got to school he would hear a different version and hate his father. Maybe his fear was right because it took a long time before Scorpius could look at his father. They didn't really talk until Scorpius came home from his first term away at school. But he forgave him because he knew who his father was and didn't much care for the boy he used to be.

Regardless, the room had intrigued him. Not because of how his father used it, but because the acts of heroism Draco Malfoy described Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley - along with all of Dumbledore's army - having before escaping to this room. How these students had outsmarted and rebelled against Death Eaters, against their teachers, for they used it to sneak in memebers of the resistance and lead the innocent to safety. How even when Draco had been an idiot, Harry Potter risked his life to save Malfoy and his friends while the room was being destroyed.

He had tried to get into the room a thousand times. Pacing back and forth 3 times with a clear idea of what you needed the room for, but it never worked.

"I want to escape for awhile"

"Lily, we are in a castle with wards specifically designed to keep us inside based on the number of times your ancestors broke in and out."

"And they have never once been successful on stopping us, have they?" She said with a smirk before leading the way up the grand staircase

"Love, the exit is usually on the ground floor"

"Love," Lily replied in a lovingly mocking tone, "My brother and I have failed you if you believe that to be true. And an escape doesn't always mean leaving the property. I don't intend to break all of the rules today."

"That implies you intend to break some rules."

"Indeed it does. Wanna come?"

"Gladly"

They continued climbing staircase after staircase and Scorpius had never hated the size of this castle as much as he did right now. When the seventh floor and it's infamous tapestry came into view, Scorpius stood still.

"You got it to work didn't you?" It sounded calmer than he felt it should. Almost as if his brain was working at two different speeds and the one comprehending the door that had appeared out of nowhere couldn't believe that this room still existed, still functioned. But the other part of his brain had already accepted the idea that of course she had fixed it, she was the only one who possibly could have.

"Surprise." She loved the look of wonder on his face, she knew he had always wanted to go inside. Whenever they walked through this hallway she saw the way his eyes glazed over, brain working overtime in hope that this time a door would appear. Today, she made sure it had.

"How?" He asked, still not able to moved towards the door.

"The castle did most of the work itself. It just needed someone to prod it along, remind it of the good it could do. Remind it that the war was over and it could be used for good, simple, happy memories. It just needed to be inspired." She explained.

"Amazing."

"Would you like to go in?"

"Definitely, what does it look inside?" Scorpius asked, reaching for the door handle.

"Think really hard and it will be whatever you needed it to be." Lily whispered, standing right next to him.

"How about an escape?" He suggested.

"Perfect."

 **AN: Hello, I'm sorry I have been away so long but I decided I just needed to write and I'm not really sure where this came from. I have had a couple suggestions but they are only half written and I have no idea where to take them but hopefully you will get a** **couple** **updates that are random and without reason because I feel like that's what I do best. But please keep giving suggestions because who knows where it will take me when I see them.**

 **Please, please, please review assuming you have read,**

 **Storywriter**


	19. Detention

Do you know that feeling when you finally convinced yourself to get over your crush? You finally sit yourself down and rationally realize that it's never going to happen so why keep wasting the time and effort? When you've never had anything more than just the most basic and mundane conversations that consist of nothing more than "Sorry" and "Excuse me". A friendly smile, acknowledging your existence is the only real conversation you've ever had. So you decide, why not look at other guys? You deserve to feel wanted and you deserve to pursue a guy that will pursue you as well and so it's official, you're crush is over. And the next day you get stuck in detention together and have the best day of your life? Or is it just me?

In reality, Lily really shouldn't be in detention but Neville - sorry, _Professor Longbottom_ \- is angry that she knew his daughter was dating someone and therefore decides to punish her as opposed to embarassing his own child. Alice was so going to owe her for this. All she had been doing was reading her novel minding her own business. Of course, Neville would claim that this isn't what you were supposed to be doing during Herbology. But his lecture was really boring considering she had heard it this summer when she spent a week at his house and had to help in the Green House. Ironically, her punishment was sitting in a classroom sitting quietly and doing homework or, you know, reading a book.

She was supposed to be receiving her punishment alone, Neville was really a softie and never gave detention, prefering to take a few house points and leave it at that (further proof that he was getting back at her for Alice dating Dan). But at the last minute, he had informed her that she wouldn't be alone and while he couldn't supervise, he expected her to stay for the duration of her sentence and not read in class again.

!5 minutes into her detention, she was beginning to think that the other victim of Professor Longbottom had just decided not to show up, which was bold and she was thinking they had a pretty good idea if this evening was going to be unsupervised anyway. At list point, Lily had gotten bored and switched to laying across the table towards the back of the room. But it wasn't too much later that the door swung open and a disheveled Scorpius Malfoy ran into the room slightly out of breath.

Unable to hold it in, Lily gigled at the confused look on his face as he looked to the front of the room wondering where the teacher was and that unexpected noise, of course, meant his attention was immediately redirected to focus on her. She propped herself up on her elbows to see him better.

"Um, hey," Lily waved, realizing that it would probably be faster if she decided to speak first.

"Hello," He replied, attempting to make himself a little more presentable. "Where's Longbottom?"

"Apparently this is to be unsupervised. Well, sort off. He put a spell on the door handle so he will know when we leave at 8."

"What exactly is the point of unsupervised detention? How is this better than telling us to go to the library for an hour." Scorpius questioned.

"You should ask him that" She replied, returning to her lying position on top of the table.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Scorpius was talking again. "So what are you in for."

"I was innocently reading a book" She stated, eyes closed.

"Yes, because that explains why a teacher sentences you to detention" Sass dripping from every word he spoke.

"Ok, so maybe while I was reading the plant I was supposed to be working on reached out and cut my arm and this is my punishment for being careless. Still, the injury should have sufficed." She pursed her lips as she heard him chuckle at her. "Well, what about you? Why are you stuck in here with me?"

If Lily didn't know better, she would have sworn he was embarrassed the way his checks tinted pink and suddenly avoids making eye contact. "I accidently ran into Longbottom while he was carrying one of his plants. It . . . It broke and he was angry."

"See, I feel as if you aren't telling me everything."

"Maybe someday I will." He responded.

The rest of the night went on with the two of them swapping stories and talking about class. They covered their families, their futures, favorite books/movies/artists (musical and paint). It was the first of a thousand nights spent exactly like this, just talking and spending time together. For a while they remained friendly before they couldn't deny the attraction any longer.

It wasn't until the night that he proposed that he told her the full story about why he had been given detention that night.

 _Scorpius had ceased to pay attention when he realized she was walking near him, not that she would have noticed. Her eyes were glued to the pages in front of her and Scorpius craned his neck to see what she was reading. While he wasn't able to make out the title, he did notice the bandage wrapped around her forearm and couldn't stop creating a series of hypotheticals that would lead to her being injured._

 _She was an expert at dodging every obstacle in her track from fallen books to groups of girls blocking her path through the hallway. She had much more skill than Scorpius did because as he attempted to keep pace with her, he was not able to dodge Professor Longbottom and his plant._

 _Normally, Longbottom would have been very understanding about such an incident but as the professor looked around to see what could have possibly distracted the student who was usually so focused. He saw his goddaughter making her way farther down the hall, not stopping at the commotion like some many others had and he knew. Despite what Lily thought, he wasn't angry that she knew his daughter was dating. He was more angry about Lily's father laughing about it when Neville had told Harry. So, what harm would come from speeding up the process by finally sticking Scorpius and Lily in the same room for a couple hours?_

 **AN: Sooooo, hopefully two updates in a day results in some forgiveness for not updating in a year (I promise I didn't realise it had been that long, I"m the worst).**

 **Enjoy the reading, please review,**

 **Story Writer**


End file.
